IHatedThatTittle
by The Peanut Butter
Summary: Sorry for the tittle but I just hated the old one... - - Basically, a fic about Cyborg with Murdoc and 2D. Cyborg is really hurt/angry when she discovers that Murdoc and 2D only use her as a replacement for Noodle. I don't really know where this is going... No pairings but I'll maybe do some later depending how the fic turns out. This summary is quite lame... T T Please R&R? :3
1. Chapter 1: I'm not just a robot

**Chapter 1 : I'm not just a robot**

**Rated T... I don't really know how to rate so I just did eenie-meenie-minnie-moe...That's my first chapter of my first fic so... Here goes nothing! :D**

**-Cyborg-**

"Master? Master? I am here. I have the beer you asked for." I go down the stair to his secret room. I would like to smile but I know Murdoc will shout at me for doing that. But it's not a problem, I just smile inside, I'm still happy. When I enter the dirty room full of computers and screens I put the tray with the beers and the glass on the small square table next to the chair where Murdoc is sitting, and then I take away the old tray.

"Hun? Oh yeah. My beer." He pops open the beer. He did not say 'thank you' but I don't mind. I mean it's normal, but the quick look and slight smile are enough and even better than a 'thank you' for me.

"Is there anything else I should do Master?" I straighten my back and try a professional look.

"Err... No. I'll call you if I need anything. You can go do what you want, just make sure 2D does not escape." I nod quickly and then disappear.

I go up the stairs and to the elevator. I push on the button of 2D's room. Murdoc does not like it but me and 2D are friends, I just point a gun at him for the show, I would never actually shoot him.

It annoys me that people think I'm a heartless monster, they just say I'm just a robot, a pile a metal with a bunch a wires. That's false, I'm a cyborg, that means I'm half robot/half human, so yes I am a pile of metal with a bunch of wires but not only that, I have feelings too, but too many people forget or just ignore that... Luckily 2D and Murdoc know I'm not just a emotionless, heartless robot. The elevator stops and the doors open, I walk to 2D's room and quietly knock on the door. That's the way he knows it's me, Murdoc always bangs on the door or just opens it, I knock quietly, just enough so 2D can hear. I hear a faint 'come in' and push the door. It doesn't open.

What? I push again. What still closed? Suddenly I realise, I feel my cheeks become slightly hot but I know that they are not red, I don't have blood, one of the good things of being a half robot, no one can ever know what you feel or think and that makes me very good at poker, Murdoc is always angry because I usually win when we play poker. Thinking of what I realised I simply pull the door and enter the room. I forgot that to open 2D's door you had to pull... Not push. I feel so stupid. That's one thing that also annoys me. People think that because you are a robot or a cyborg you are like a super genius and they just go around asking crazy questions, then they get mad because you can't answer them. Who said robots and cyborgs are super geniuses some of us are actually really stupid.

"Hi Cyborg!" I'm cut off my thoughts by 2D. He's sitting on the floor smiling at me.

"Hi 2D." I smile back. He invites me to sit next to him by patting the spot on the floor on his left. I sit next to him and he puts and arm around my shoulder in that brotherly way. We just enjoy the peace, the quiet and each others presence. After a moment I think of something. "2D can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?" He looks at me.

"Are you nice like this with me just because I look like Noodle?" He looks at me, shocked. Like I should not be able to think.

"Err... Well... It's sure if you would look like Russel I would not dare to do this..." He gives me a nervous smile.

"But really 2D I know the fact that I look like Noodle surely helped the fact that we became friends but if I would just look like another girl, would we still be friends? Even if you knew I was a cyborg?"

"Err... Umm..." He takes his arm of my shoulder and starts playing with his pianist fingers like he always does when he is stressed.

"You mean you just use me to replace Noodle? That means if she ever comes back you'll put me away? Ignore me? Forget I even _existed_?" I start feeling bad, if I could cry I would be tearing up.

When he doesn't answer I get up and start towards the door but a hand grabs her wrist.

"No no no Cyborg! It's not that! It's... Err..." I become angry. Was this really true? 2D only used me to replace Noodle? I just could not believe it."That does not matter!"

"Yes it _does_!" Anger and sadness smashed together inside me. "I'm not just a robot!" I felt something liquid on my cheek, in my eyes. It was not water, I can't touch water or I break down. 2D stared at me stunned, amazed. I reached my hand to my cheek. That liquid was black. Oil?

"Cyborg! You're... Crying?" He looked at my as thought I was not supposed to. Well I was not supposed to cry but he looked at me as thought I was not supposed to have feelings, to feel anything happiness, sadness, anger. As thought I was a muppet, a lifeless muppet.

"SO _WHAT_? I have feelings! I'm half robot but also half human! But you treat me like a programmed robot! As if I was just here to replace _her_! I'm not _HER_! I am **MYSELF**! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THIS?" I shouted angrily. My cheeks were full of black tears flowing from my eyes. 2D just looked at me dumbfounded.

"You really are just using me to replace her. Why can't you accept I'm not her?" This time I barely whispered. I ran out of the room and slammed the door. Outside the room I shouted, I shouted the loudest I could. I hate her. That Noodle.

I don't really know her and she doesn't know me at all! But still, she stole my best friend, one I loved, one I could call a brother. What I know is that this stupid piece of trash and Murdoc and 2D, they are all I know, all this is my house, my home, my friends, my family, my whole life. She can't take that away from me, can she? No, no even if 2D doesn't like me I still have Murdoc right?

**YAY! First chapter EVER FINISHED! Yeah I tried a few other chapters on other fics but I always got bored…. Or. I got stuck and _then_ bored... I'm not so happy with this chapter but I finished something you can call a chapter! That's good enough for me... For the while... Anyway PLEASE review, tell me what you think! And don't hesitate you can just say whatever you want even if it has nothing to do with the fic! …. …. ….I'm so stupid... xD Oh well… PLEASE REVIEW! :3 Please!  
**

**About the fic : Cyborg Noodle is, as her names says, a cyborg. Cyborgs are not really robots, they are half robot/half human. They actually are robots who have DNA (Gorillaz fans know that Cyborg Noodle is made with some of Noodles DNA that Murdoc found) and who can feel things. Like humans made in metal and wires, the metal is the skin and the brain and other human organs are the wires but, like it's not a simple robot it's a cyborg you add a heart (not the literal way I mean by a heart emotions feelings and other).  
**

**So actually I think too many people show Cyborg as a heartless machine, with no feelings, no emotions (yeah I know that officially in clips and stuff she is not exactly... Nice, but : Oh well!) and usually in a fic she is a secondary person or the bad guy, so I thought I could make a fic where Cyborg is more sensible, where we see her feelings. :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing to lose

**YAY! Chapter 2! :D Hope you'll like it! :3**

**Chapter 2: Nothing to lose...**

**-Cyborg-**

She never felt that bad. A few days passed since the talk with 2D. After that she had gone directly to her 'closet' to recharge but on the way she crossed Murdoc who repaired the minor damage that was done with the sudden burst of emotions. He did not ask anything, but he surely saw the scene since there is a camera in each room, in each corridor, each exit and they are even a few cameras that show the beach, he maybe even heard what they said but that was unlikely since you need to switch the intercom on manually. So in a comforting silent, he had gently repaired her and let her do what she wished for the rest of the day. But she still felt the pain burning in her. She didn't want to believe that 2D used her to replace _her_.

"Cyborg?" She looked over at Murdoc who was standing halfway through the stairs. No shirt, as usual and black jeans, he was holding a beer in one hand and the other hand was in his back pocket.

"Yes Master?" Her voice was flat. Emotionless. She usually sounded happy or a bit cheerful, like _her_. That thought annoyed her.

"Could you go get 2D and bring him to the studio?" Since the talk with 2D, Murdoc would always be like this. He was not saying please or anything like that but he would be nicer, he would not just command rudely anymore. She was not complaining of course.

"Yes, immediately Master." Murdoc just nodded once and disappeared up the stairs. So she made her way to 2D's room. On the way she picked up the gun she had on the travel to Plastic Beach when they took the pianist. She charged it while entering the lift and pushing the button to the singer's room. When the doors of the lift opened, she stiffly walked and kicked open the door to the small room, once in, she pointed the gun at the scared singer sitting on the bed, hugging his knees. She did not see him since that talk but now he looked horrible, as if he did not sleep at all. He was surely worried for his _dear Noodle_. Hell, she _**hated**_ that name. She _**hated **__everything related to that name_. She could not look at _noodles_ without being disgusted anymore. She walked towards the terrified 2D, the gun was ready to shoot but she kept the safety. She made a quick movement upwards with the gun telling him to get up.

**-2D-**

He slowly got up. Cyborg never behaved like this with him before. She usually would be nice with him. Never from the first day they met did she come to get him with an additional gun, she already had many 'inside' her in her arms, legs and even one in the mouth...

"Come on, move." Each word was cold, emotionless. He looked at her right in the eyes, if you just looked at the surface you would see nothing but once you looked deeper it was filled with pain. Guilt hit him full force. It was his entire fault. He hurt her. But he didn't know the answer to the question she asked him. Did he like her because she looked like Noodle? He missed Noodle so much, she was his kid sister. Did he use Cyborg as a replacement? He was not sure…

"I said, move." The words were razor sharp, each one cutting him deeply. He moved towards the door, when they passed the door Cyborg shoved the gun in his back. He winced in pain. Cyborg ignored that.

"Push the button." He pushed the button and when the lift came Cyborg shoved the gun in his back a second time, but harder. He stumbled inside the lift, Cyborg followed him, still pointing the gun at him. The lift doors closed. Normally they would have talked together but now it was completely silent, he had the impression he was missing air and an invisible force was weighing on his shoulder.

"So? Do I have to tell you each movement you have to do? We're not going to stay in the lift forever." He shivered. He hated when she talked like that. Her voice was usually warm but now it was so cold, each word dripping with anger now, but he knew that after the anger was sadness and pain. And it was all his fault. His entire fault. Another shot of guilt hit him. He pushed the button showing STUDY-STUDIO. The lift started upwards. But he could not answer a question if he did not know the answer, could he? That was not an excuse. He had to talk to her, arrange things.

"Err... Cyborg? I need to talk-" Cyborg shot an angry looked at him. The gun made a little clicking noise. She deactivated the safety. She could shoot him any time now. He swallowed hard and stared at the barrel of the gun.

"I'm not afraid to use my gun and I'll have not regrets if I use it on you. We have nothing to talk about and anyway I'm not here to chit-chat with you." She looked at the doors open and made sign with her head that he has to move forwards. When he was out of the lift she shoved again that sodding gun in his back. He had enough. He turned around to face her.

"Hey! That's hurts just stop it!" She glared at him. For a moment he thought she was really going to shoot him.

"I am not here to be nice with you or to entertain you. I will not repeat that. And I sincerely hope you have what is needed to heal major wounds because if I shoot you, I'll not miss you. Now move." She smiled coldly. "Or maybe you won't need to heal any wound." At the beginning he didn't understand, and then it struck him. She wouldn't kill him. Would she?

"You would not kill me." 2D tried to gain some confidence and dominance. Cyborg smiled that reptilian smile and chuckled.

"Oh. Are you sure?" She smirked. He straightened his back to seem bigger, even if he was already largely taller that her.

"Yes. If you do shoot me what will you do with Murdoc?" Suddenly she stopped smiling. He didn't know why. Her face was completely blank, lacking of expression.

"Why should I care? I have nothing to lose. Isn't it? After all, I'm just a piece of metal and a bunch of wires, that's all." Her face was still blank and her voice was cold, but not like when she had entered his room, this time it was distant. He didn't know what to do so he just turned and walked to the studio. Cyborg was following him but she seemed far away, like lost somewhere and she couldn't find her way back. Her face was emotionless but she seemed uneasy.

In the studio Murdoc was waiting for them, sitting in a chair with his dear bass on his lap. He looked up at them, he gave a head-to-toe look at 2D then passed to Cyborg. He looked annoyed, but not like annoyed at Cyborg, more like something was bothering her and he could feel it.

"Come here Cyborg." He took the bass off his lap and put it on the top of the mess on the desk. Cyborg came to him like in a trance. She stopped in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Hmmm..." He looked at her, or maybe more like inspected her. "You got that problem again. You know, people get nervous break downs when they get too emotional in a certain way but when it happens to you, you make an overload." She only nodded absent mindly. "Hmmmmm... I'll take care of that later. Okay? Just go rest or something like that." He smiled slightly at her. She did not react but her face, even thought it was still blank, and did not look uneasy anymore. It looked peaceful. "Okay, now go on." Cyborg went away in that same trance like state.

**-Murdoc-**

2D was staring in space, he must be wondering what just happened. Murdoc was never one to be gentle like he just was with Cyborg. 2D knew that better than anyone. He chuckled.

"Faceache are you going to stay there or are you going to move your ass all the way here so we can start recording?" 2D stared at him.

"Why were you nice with Cyborg just now? And why did you make her look like Noodle?" Murdoc smiled sadly.

"You know we all miss Noodle. And mate, she was your kid sister but you know that for me she was also a little kid sister. I just didn't show it in public and stuff but she knew it, I didn't need the world to know it." He chuckled again. "Anyway it would have ruined my bad-ass reputation. You were the one known to be nice." He looked back at 2D with a thoughtful expression and that sad smile. "Cyborg is all I have left from Noodle. I try to take care of her as if it was again the little Noodle we had back at Kong who would kick my ass if I would lay a finger on you." The small sad smile faded away.

"But would you treat her so nicely if she didn't look like Noodle? Would you do it for who _she_ is?" 2D looked at him curiously. Murdoc frowned.

"She _is_ Noodle." Suddenly a scream was heard from the intercom. The 2 boys looked at each other. "Ooohhh fuck."

"WHY?" The voice from the intercom was angry, no, more like mad. "WHY -" The voice was suddenly cut off, a strange buzzing sound took over. "Overload. Overload. Overload." Small explosions were heard. "Shut down. Overload." They could hear little electric sounds, buzzing, bipping and other machine sounds. Murdoc and 2D did not move, they just listened at the crazy machine sounds. It continued like this for a few moments and then, nothing. Complete silence. Murdoc turned to face the camera.

"Cyborg?" A loud 'thump' was heard. Murdoc looked back at the scared-to-death pianist. "She did an overload and just shut down." The singer only nodded. "Go back to your room." The singer nodded again and ran to the lift. Murdoc went to the Study. In front of the big bookshelf he pulled on the big book with BASTARD written on it in big black letters. A secret passage opened. He started down the stairs while the bookshelf/door closed behind him. The room was dark, the lights were all off. Only a few screens were on. He switched on the light but half of the lights were smashed so the room was still surrounded by shadows. The room was completely destroyed. Most of the computer screens were broken, the chair had been thrown across the room and the mess that once was on the table was scattered on the floor. But they were no signs of Cyborg.

**-Cyborg-**

"Cyborg? Where are you? Cyborg? We need to talk." She looked at him from the shadows. At his words she chuckled darkly.

"Talk? Why talk?" He didn't see her but he knew she was there, hidden. She was the predator focusing on the prey. She was sure he did not particularly like being the prey. "I have nothing to lose. Isn't it? After all, I'm just a piece of metal and a bunch of wires, that's all." She said, repeating those same words she had said to 2D. Those words who were torturing her, driving her crazy, those words who were slowly killing her from the inside.

**Taaadddaaaa! I'm leaving you here for the while! ^.^ I don't really know where this is going but we'll see! :D I actually got the idea of this fic when I was on Deviant Art, I saw that drawing called 'uncontrollable Cyborg Noodle' by zozoB. I don't know who it is and I didn't ask the permission to say his/her 'name' or anything... I just hope I'll not go to jail for this! :S But you should really check out his/her art! It's awesome! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEEEWWWW! :P  
**

**PS: I know I changed the way I was writing but as I just started I'm testing few things! :)  
**


End file.
